Legends of the Infamous
by devinardenhorn
Summary: Read it i am going to post another chapter soon, its my first story.Three teenagers lives will forever change.
1. Chapter 1

"The Legendary Tales of the infamous"

By: Devin Horn

Chapter 1

It was a normal day , they were at the last football game of the season. Oliver and Kale were playing in the game, while Ashley( Olivers younger sister) was cheering them on in the audience. Oliver playing as running back and Kale positioned as tide lined up on defense Kale blocked one of the wide recievers, the quarterback throws to that particular wide reciever right before it reaches the catcher Kale saw it coming. Kale ran up with all his speed and caught the ball and turned around running for the inzone he got ten yards and got took down by two other players. They were down on the twenty yard line with ten seconds left in the game. They lined up ready to make a running play Oliver got ready, the game was laid on his shoulders the score was twenty one to eighteen with them losing. All he had to do was run twenty yards and make the touchdown and win the game. He got in position, sweat dripped off his forehead, Hike! Oliver got the ball, he saw a opening to the right, he had a clear shot for the inzone, two players from the other team came towards him he juked one, the other one came after him and went for Olivers legs, at that instant he saw it coming and jumped over him, making the touchdown. The crowd went wild.

After the game in the locker room Oliver was in front of a mirror getting dressed, he pulled up his denim jeans. He looked in the mirror he washed his face and then started buttoning up his shirt. Oliver noticed that during the last play right before the player went for his legs he got a sudden burst of high adrenyline, he looked at his arms his veins had a slight color of yellow. He looked for Kale in the locker room. He must of left, Oliver said. He started to head out towards the parking lot. Hey! Oliver nice job, the coach yelled across the locker room. Oliver turned around Thanks! Seeya, and then left the locker room. He got his keys out of his pocket and started towards his truck. He saw his sister by the truck, they got in.

Hey, nice job, Ashley said with a smile. Well, thanks I really didnt think we were going to make it. He started the truck and started to pull out of the parking lot. I am exhausted we need to get back to the apartment, Oliver said. Hey did you talk to Kale after the game, because I didnt see him in the locker room. Ya i talked to him a little, he said that he was going to go home and get some sleep, he said he would text us tommorrow so we could all hang out, Ashley said. Ok, cool Oliver replied as they pulled into the apartment's parking lot. They got inside and Oliver went straight to his bed.

Kale woke up at eleven in the morning. His muscles sore from last nights game, he pulled off the bed sheets, he went to the bathroom took a shower and got dressed. He spiked his brown hair a little. He grabbed his cell phone and texted Oliver, asking him if he wanted to hang out today. He put his cell phone in his pocket and got dressed and went down stairs, and started for the kitchen. He pulled himself a bowl of cheerios, poured milk into it and got a glass of orange juice. He sat down at the table and started to eat. He felt alone, a year ago when he had turned seventeen his parents kicked him out, he had a good job so it wasnt so bad but they never called or anything. His parents lived in California, and he had moved to Ohio, trying to get away from his bad childhood. His cellphone rung, he pulled it out of his pocket and opened it. He shut his cell phone, and put his dishes in the sink, and walked out the door, getting ready to go meet Oliver and Ashley at their house.

Kale had always wondered how Oliver and Ashley survived by themselves, they never spoke of their parents, all they had told him was that they have never met their parents. For the past two years Oliver and his sister had lived by themselves. They used to live with their uncle, Kale had met him before, he was a nice guy and would still come and visit them from time to time but that was becoming more rare. Kale pulled into the apartments parking lot.

Kale walked up the stairs to their apartment room. He went to knock on the door just as the door opened, hey come in, Ashley said. He always had thought that Oliver's sister was cute she was only one year younger then him. She had beautiful brown hair that came to her shoulders and pretty blue eyes. Kale! what are you doing, your just standing there I said come in, Ashley said. Oh, sorry I lost my train of thought, he walked into the apartment. Where is Oliver? He is getting dressed he will be here in a moment. Oliver came out of his room. Hey, what do we got planned for today? Oliver said cheerfully. We should go to the movies, Ashley replied.

They get to the movies find their seat. Anyone want any popcorn? Kale said while passing the popcorn to Ashley. Sure, why not, she grabbed a handful of popcorn. The movie started. About an hour into the film Ashley starts to feel sick to her stomach. Hey Oliver, I dont feel good could you take me home? Ya, sure Oliver replied. I will take her Oliver im not that into the movie anyway, Kale said. Sure, go for it, just dont start making out on the way home ok? Oliver said with a smirk. I will try to contain myself, Kale DID YOU JUST SAY?! Ashley yelled with a little bit of a blush. I was just messing around ok. With that Kale and Ashley left the theater.

They got into the car, Kale started the car, it was raining. They pulled into the apartment parking lot. Thanks Kale, I will see you monday. Wait I think I should walk you to the apartment since you arent feeling so great. Ok, Ashley replied with a smile. They were walking up to the side walk when Kale noticed out of the corner of his eye a car speeding towards them. Watch out! Kale said while pushing Ashley out of the way. Ashley watched as Kale put his arm out towards the car. The car hit his hand and stopped leaving a dent where Kale put his hand. He looked like a super hero in action. Then he turned to face her, his eyes were glowing red, and then they faded back to his normal eye color brown, he fell to one knee.


	2. Chapter 2

"The Legendary Tales of the infamous"

By: Devin Horn

Chapter 1

It was a normal day , they were at the last football game of the season. Oliver and Kale were playing in the game, while Ashley( Olivers younger sister) was cheering them on in the audience. Oliver playing as running back and Kale positioned as tide lined up on defense Kale blocked one of the wide recievers, the quarterback throws to that particular wide reciever right before it reaches the catcher Kale saw it coming. Kale ran up with all his speed and caught the ball and turned around running for the inzone he got ten yards and got took down by two other players. They were down on the twenty yard line with ten seconds left in the game. They lined up ready to make a running play Oliver got ready, the game was laid on his shoulders the score was twenty one to eighteen with them losing. All he had to do was run twenty yards and make the touchdown and win the game. He got in position, sweat dripped off his forehead, Hike! Oliver got the ball, he saw a opening to the right, he had a clear shot for the inzone, two players from the other team came towards him he juked one, the other one came after him and went for Olivers legs, at that instant he saw it coming and jumped over him, making the touchdown. The crowd went wild.

After the game in the locker room Oliver was in front of a mirror getting dressed, he pulled up his denim jeans. He looked in the mirror he washed his face and then started buttoning up his shirt. Oliver noticed that during the last play right before the player went for his legs he got a sudden burst of high adrenyline, he looked at his arms his veins had a slight color of yellow. He looked for Kale in the locker room. He must of left, Oliver said. He started to head out towards the parking lot. Hey! Oliver nice job, the coach yelled across the locker room. Oliver turned around Thanks! Seeya, and then left the locker room. He got his keys out of his pocket and started towards his truck. He saw his sister by the truck, they got in.

Hey, nice job, Ashley said with a smile. Well, thanks I really didnt think we were going to make it. He started the truck and started to pull out of the parking lot. I am exhausted we need to get back to the apartment, Oliver said. Hey did you talk to Kale after the game, because I didnt see him in the locker room. Ya i talked to him a little, he said that he was going to go home and get some sleep, he said he would text us tommorrow so we could all hang out, Ashley said. Ok, cool Oliver replied as they pulled into the apartment's parking lot. They got inside and Oliver went straight to his bed.

Kale woke up at eleven in the morning. His muscles sore from last nights game, he pulled off the bed sheets, he went to the bathroom took a shower and got dressed. He spiked his brown hair a little. He grabbed his cell phone and texted Oliver, asking him if he wanted to hang out today. He put his cell phone in his pocket and got dressed and went down stairs, and started for the kitchen. He pulled himself a bowl of cheerios, poured milk into it and got a glass of orange juice. He sat down at the table and started to eat. He felt alone, a year ago when he had turned seventeen his parents kicked him out, he had a good job so it wasnt so bad but they never called or anything. His parents lived in California, and he had moved to Ohio, trying to get away from his bad childhood. His cellphone rung, he pulled it out of his pocket and opened it. He shut his cell phone, and put his dishes in the sink, and walked out the door, getting ready to go meet Oliver and Ashley at their house.

Kale had always wondered how Oliver and Ashley survived by themselves, they never spoke of their parents, all they had told him was that they have never met their parents. For the past two years Oliver and his sister had lived by themselves. They used to live with their uncle, Kale had met him before, he was a nice guy and would still come and visit them from time to time but that was becoming more rare. Kale pulled into the apartments parking lot.

Kale walked up the stairs to their apartment room. He went to knock on the door just as the door opened, hey come in, Ashley said. He always had thought that Oliver's sister was cute she was only one year younger then him. She had beautiful brown hair that came to her shoulders and pretty blue eyes. Kale! what are you doing, your just standing there I said come in, Ashley said. Oh, sorry I lost my train of thought, he walked into the apartment. Where is Oliver? He is getting dressed he will be here in a moment. Oliver came out of his room. Hey, what do we got planned for today? Oliver said cheerfully. We should go to the movies, Ashley replied.

They got to the movies and found their seats. Anyone want any popcorn? Kale said while passing the popcorn to Ashley. Sure, why not, she grabbed a handful of popcorn. The movie started. About an hour into the film Ashley starts to feel sick to her stomach. Hey Oliver, I dont feel good could you take me home? Ya, sure Oliver replied. I will take her Oliver im not that into the movie anyway, Kale said. Sure, go for it, just dont start making out on the way home ok? Oliver said with a smirk. I will try to contain myself, Kale DID YOU JUST SAY?! Ashley yelled with a little bit of a blush. I was just messing around ok. With that Kale and Ashley left the theater.

They got into the car, Kale started the car, it was raining. They pulled into the apartment parking lot. Thanks Kale, I will see you monday. Wait I think I should walk you to the apartment since you arent feeling so great. Ok, Ashley replied with a smile. They were walking up to the side walk when Kale noticed out of the corner of his eye a car speeding towards them. Watch out! Kale said while pushing Ashley out of the way. Ashley watched as Kale put his arm out towards the car. The car hit his hand and stopped leaving a dent where Kale put his hand. He looked like a super hero in action. Then he turned to face her, his eyes were glowing red, and then they faded back to his normal eye color brown, he fell to one knee.

Chapter 2

Oliver, pulled into the apartment complex parking lot. He opened the door to see that Kale sitting in a chair with a damp rag on his forehead. What happened? Kale saved my life! Ashley quickly replied. We were walking up to our door and a car came out of no where and Kale pushed me out of the way and stopped the car with one hand! Wow, I knew Kale was strong, but i didn't know he was superman, Oliver said.

Oliver's cell phone rang he flipped it open his uncle Kostas was calling, wait a minute my uncle is calling, with that he walked out of the room and pushed the cell phone to his ear. Hey uncle Kostas, whats up? Oliver, what happened?! his uncle said quickly. What do you mean, and how did you know something just happened? Its hard to explain it. Im on my way over, with that Kostas hung up. Oliver walked back into the room where his sister and Kale were. Our uncle is coming over. Uh, he cant come over now, he cant see Kale like this, Ashley said bluntly. Right after she said that there was a bang on the door. Oliver got to the door and opened it, their uncle was standing in the door way.

There uncle walked in without hesitation. We need to get moving, here is three bookbags put some stuff you need in it and lets get moving, threw the bookbags over on the bed. Wait, why are we going with you, you can't just come over and tell us that we are leaving with you, I am going to need an explanation, Oliver said with anger. I have no time to explain, all I can tell you right now is that if you stay here you are going to get hurt. Oliver looked in his uncle's eye's and at that moment he knew he was telling the truth. Ever since they were kids his uncle always was protecting them, he always was thinking what was best for them. Oliver got up and started to pack some of his belongings in one of the book bags. Wait, Oliver we need to think this over we cant just get up and leave, Ashley protested. Ashley, tell me once has there ever been a time when our uncle told us something that wasn't to protect us? She started get a backpack and fill it with stuff. What about Kale?, Oliver said. Well lets get him in the car he is the reason we will get hurt if we don't leave, so lets get in the car. Oliver got Kale to his feet. They all walked out to the car.

Their uncle started the car, ok put you stuff in the back. Oliver put their bookbags in the trunk and then got in the front seat. You will explain what is going on, Oliver said. Yes, once we get back to my house I will tell you everything, their uncle quickly replied while pulling out of the parking lot, just as two black SUV's pulled in. They got on the highway drove away from their old home.

They had been driving for about two hours when they finally arrived at their uncle's house. Their uncle's house was deep in the woods. Oliver had lived here for about ten years. Kale slowly woke up, where are we? he said. We are at my uncle's house, Ashley said. Man, I got a splitting head ache, Kale said while rubbing his forehead. They all got out of the car and went inside the house.

Why are we here?Kale questioned. Your aura was just awoken Kale, Kostas replied. You three are the last three members of the infamous tribe. I never told you this, because I wanted you guys to have a real life, but since Kale's has been awakened I have to train you guys to be able to use your powers. If I don't, you all will be hunt down and probably killed. Oliver got up from the chair, were my parents part of the group and is that why they left me and Ashley? Yes, they were part of the infamous, but I do not know why they left you guys, probably to protect you both, their uncle replied. Ok, well what are we supposed to do now?, Ashley asked. Well im going to help you three to be able to control your powers, follow me.

Kostas took them into the basement. The room they were in had alot of computers and two big machines that looked like pods. This machine is called the training simulater all we have to do is walk inside and it will take you to a training arena. All the injuries you get in there dont hurt it just takes you back here when your body has its limit. But first before we train, I want to give you three the last three infamous swords. He had three swords in their sheaths laying on the table. These blades are very unique once you take this sword out of its sheath your aura will mold with the blade, transforming it to what your aura's power and your personality it might take a couple of days for to actually transform, Kostas said. With that he gave them the blades. Lets get into the training simulater.

Once they were inside, they noticed that Kostas had a blade on his back. Ok, first Kale draw your blade. Kale grabbed the handle and pulled the blade out of the sheath. The blade became covered with red aura. Kale felt an urge of power serge through his body. Kale's eyes turned red. Now Oliver. Oliver grabbed the blade and pulled it out of its sheath. The blade stayed the same. Well, thats different Oliver I can sense your aura it is just not strong enough yet. You will have to train extra hard. Oliver was a little upset with his result. Now Ashley. Ashley grabbed the handle, but once she grabbed it her hand was shocked, she dropped the blade. She looked at her uncle, his face was both confused and astonished. Ashley you are not the one that should hold this sword. Your aura is different I will be teaching you the power to mold your own aura to your choosing, which means you will be able to make things out of your aura, Kostas said. I will have to train you personally this power is one of the strongest techniques of the infamous.

First now Kale I want you and Oliver to train, I am going to help Ashley learn to use her aura. Oliver looked at Kale, you ready? Bring it on, Kale replied with a smirk. With that Oliver darted towards Kale took his blade out and swung downwards with his blade. Kale luckly brung his sword up just in time to block the attack. Kale lunged forward and slashed sideways at Oliver, the tip of the blade caught Olivers left shoulder. Oliver gritted his teeth, then stepped back. Kale noticed that he made contact and once his blade had cut Oliver his aura rose. Kale ran forward in a rage of blows. Oliver was able to block most of Kale slashes but was slowly losing grip of his blade. Kale's attacks had become more slow and less as powerful. But Oliver couldnt get his body to move any. Move! Oliver said to himself. Kale slashed at Oliver. It made contact with Kale's right arm. Oliver fell one knee everything around him was spinning he blacked out.

Kale notice he had beaten Oliver in a sparring match. He looked over to Ashley and Kostas. Hey, what do I do now! Kale yelled across the arena. Ready for round two, Oliver replied from behind Kale. Kale turned around and got ready.

Ok Ashley I want you to picture a throwing dagger in your hand,Kostas said. Ashley did what she was told she pictured a small throwing dagger, her blue aura rose and in her hand her aura formed something that had the shape of what she wanted but quickly disapeared from her hand. Good, now keep doing this until you can make it actually look more like a dagger it might take a little while but you will get the hang of it, Kostas said.

Oliver ran towards Kale with his sword tightly gripped with both of his arms. Oliver attacked he first did an uppercut which knocked Kale's balance off. Kale fell on his butt. Oliver slashed downwards, Kale rolled over dodging the attack by inches. Kale rose to his feet, Oliver attacked again, Kale took a cut to the chest leaving a big gash acrossed his chest blood seeping out onto the ground. Oliver noticed he wounded Kale but he wasn't going to give a chance to get ready for his next attack. He stabbed Kale in the gut the blade went straight threw him. Kale spat blood out of his mouth as Oliver pulled his blade out of Kale. Oliver could feel his aura. He put his blade in it's sheath. He noticed the blood on his arms and hands. Oliver noticed that Kale had appeared again. He could see Kale's red aura flow off his body.

Four hours had passed, Kale, Oliver and Ashley all were utterally exhausted. So lets get some rest, tommorrow we are going to train again at about the same time. You all did very good, Kostas said. With that there uncle left the room, they all left going to there room's. Kale and Oliver both had a room together. Kale fell onto his bed, man am I tired, he said. I know I thought football practice was hard, this makes it look like child's play, Oliver replied. I know, I just can't stop thinking about what your uncle said about us being hunted, I just want to know who is going to be looking for us, Kale said. Well, I guess we will find out tommorrow. With that both Kale and Oliver immediatly fell asleep.

Ashley woke up, she looked at the clock it was one in the afternoon. She got out of bed, and gathered clothes and went to take a shower. In the lost day her life has entirely changed. In that single day of training she felt like she had been training for years. Even she could see some tone in her body. She stepped out of the shower, dried off and put clothes on. She walked into the kitchen Oliver and Kale were sitting at the table eating hot dogs. You finally woke up! they both said simultaneously. Her training is probably the hardest, she needs as much sleep as possible, her uncle said from the couch. Hey uncle Kostas, why is that I feel like I have been training for so long? Ashley asked. He turned around with a smile, the reason is that every time you go in the training simulater it counts as one year of training. Are you guys ready for some more training, he asked.


End file.
